In Your Cage
by Backyardstalker
Summary: When Blaine decided to take in a homeless cat hybrid, he never expected to find someone like Kurt. AU. Half-cat Kurt and human Blaine, rated for angst and smut.
1. Prologue

Blaine pulls up the hood of his jacket, pulling it further over his head, while he picks up his pace, walking quickly through the dark, cold streets. The urge to turn around and head back home is getting stronger, but he tells himself it is for a good cause. Besides, he doesn't have to follow the unwritten rules. Just because other people did it like that, doesn't mean he has to. He can do this completely his own way. No one had to know.

When he reaches the address he has saved in his phone a few days ago, he looks at the creepy looking building. There isn't even a hint of a homey feeling. Blaine's heart is beating rapidly in his chest, underneath his warm scarf. Normally, people wouldn't be this nervous, visiting an animal shelter. But this is a hybrid shelter. The animals inside are half human and often used simply as sex slaves for perverted old men. Blaine isn't old and he's not planning on picking up a pet to let it become his sex slave. He mainly wants this because he has heard stories about the ones that never get a new home. In short, they end up dead. _Murdered_, to make room for new homeless human/animal hybrids.

Blaine takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. There's a smell of chemicals, mixed with animal excreta. It almost makes Blaine turn around and run out of the door, but he focuses on the mewling and barking, coming from the back of the shelter. He's here for the pets. Unfortunately, he can only take one with him – even though Blaine has quite some money, it's illegal to own more than one hybrid pet.

As soon as the door falls shut, an old, bored looking man appears behind the counter, not hiding his judging look as he eyes Blaine's appearance. "Are you lost?" He then asks.

Blaine shakes his head, his cheeks slightly flushed. "No, I came here to.. adopt." He replies, feeling a bit scared and awkward. The man studies him again and then nods. "You want a dog or a cat?"

Blaine blinks and thinks for a moment. "Could I see all of them, please?" He then asks politely. The man shrugs and motions for Blaine to follow him, before turning around and opening a door, next to the counter. Blaine follows him, his heart racing in his chest. The sound of barking and meowing is getting louder. Blaine flinches at the heart-wrenching sounds as he follows the man, who doesn't seem to react to any of the noises.

Blaine's eyes widen as he reaches the first small cells. The rooms are tiny and barely big enough for the hybrids to move around. Most of them are clinging to the bars of their cage-like room, ears and tails wiggling slightly to get Blaine's attention. He studies all of the pets, feeling more and more depressed at every room he passes. This place felt like hell, only visiting it. The pets look hungry and miserable, their noises getting louder and louder. Blaine's head hurts.

As they reach the end of the hallway, the man looks at Blaine expectantly. Blaine eyes the last two rooms. One has a girl, who appears to be half dog. She looks at him with her biggest puppy eyes, but Blaine is soon distracted by the last room. The inhabitant of the room is curled up on the floor, soft-looking chestnut fur covers his cat ears and long tail, that is wrapped protectively around his half naked body. Two beautiful blue eyes are wide and staring at him. Or are they grey? Blaine can't tell in the darkness of the room.

"What's your name?" He breathes out, startling the small creature and causing him to hiss in surprise.

"That's Kurt." The man says. "Hasn't said a word since he got here. I don't think he has moved much either. His parents are dead or something. Someone brought him in about a year ago. He's a real bitch, though. I'd go for Keira here." He nods towards the puppy girl.

Blaine doesn't even look at the girl, his eyes are stuck on Kurt. The boy's eyes are still fixated on Blaine, scared and alert. Once Blaine can finally look away, he turns to the man again. "I take him." He says, certain. "I take Kurt."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Didn't expect any yet, since the prologue was only about 700 words long (I'm totally making up for that with this chapter), but I love you guys! Also, all the Story Alerts! I'm so happy, I can't ; - ;**  
**To the people who are reading my other Klaine story, Perfect Porcelain, I promise I'll finish my new chapter tomorrow! **  
**Oh, and I wanted to add, if you guys have questions AND a Tumblr, you can reach my ask box 24/7. My Tumblr is pandabizarre ^^**  
**Have fun reading this chapter. I swear, this story is writing itself.**

* * *

It takes some time to get back to Blaine's house, because Kurt has been in his room for so long without ever really getting out, so he's unable to walk. His frail body is still too heavy for his thin, weak legs. Blaine has given him his coat against the weather and chilly night outside, even though Kurt shook his head and Blaine had to waste about ten minutes, talking him into just putting on the damn jacket, saying he'd keep his scarf.

Blaine is lucky, because Kurt actually allows him to carry him all the way. The shivering boy is clinging a bit helplessly to his neck. He has managed to half hide his head in Blaine's scarf, protecting his apparently sensitive ears. Blaine is glad he doesn't live more than a few blocks away – he picked out a shelter close to his home, so he could walk. He never imagined he would have to carry the pet he chose, he just thought giving them some fresh air and a short walk to get to know each other a bit better, before the poor thing had to enter the house and all, would be good for both of them.

He mumbles some random facts about himself to Kurt – where he works, where he was born, that he has an older brother, how he has an almost unhealthy coffee addiction – even though it feels like he's talking to himself, because Kurt can only produce a few raspy noises. Blaine subconsciously pulls him closer. "Don't strain your voice. I'll make you some tea with honey, that will probably help." He tells the boy, who nods, even though his eyes are still wide and slightly suspicious.

Blaine knows Kurt doesn't trust him yet. He didn't exactly expect him to instantly trust him, but it still kind of kills the mood. Still, Blaine doesn't complain. When they reach his house, – which is pretty big, but doesn't give Blaine a warm feeling at all – Blaine opens the door with one hand, while he keeps on holding Kurt up with his other arm. He carries the boy into the house and carefully sets him down on the couch. With some difficulty, Kurt moves into a sitting position, his tail curled around his slim waist. Blaine send him an encouraging smile and starts to walk towards the giant kitchen. "I'll get you the tea I promised. You can watch some TV, if you want."

Kurt then looks up at him with questioning eyes. Blaine stops in his tracks and frowns. "Don't tell me you don't know what a TV is." Kurt blinks and shrugs, curling up into a ball, still shivering, even though Blaine's coat is still wrapped around his slender shoulders. For a moment, Blaine takes in how the black contrasts with the beautiful, pale skin of the curled up figure on the couch. He quickly shakes his head and picks up the remote, turning on the TV. He hears Kurt hiss in surprise and fear as voices reach into the room. Blaine quickly turns down the volume and sinks down on his knees in front of Kurt, like he's talking to a child. "Hey, it's okay. A TV is.. well.. it can be like a visual newspaper, book, magazine, anything."

Kurt blinks again and slowly lets his eyes slide towards the TV screen. The hairs on his tail are standing up and Blaine resists the urge to pet Kurt's head, tickle his ears and pull him into a loving hug. The boy looks so frail and terrified, it's heartbreaking to watch. But Blaine knows he shouldn't touch Kurt without his permission. Like normal cats, half cat hybrids are known for their need of privacy and personal space – they're stubborn and can lash out when they feel like they're in danger. So Blaine switches through the different channels until he has found a cartoon channel. He decides it's the safest way to introduce Kurt to the TV; or anything, for that matter – just treat him as if you're dealing with a small child. Especially because Kurt seems intelligent, but completely unworldly.

He keeps watching, while Kurt's expression changes from tense, to slightly more relaxed. There's even a hint of a confused smile, when one of the animated characters does something stupid. He slowly gets up and walks to the kitchen, where he puts on some water for Kurt's tea. As soon as the water is boiling, there's the sound of a strangled mewling coming from the living room. Blaine instantly runs out of the kitchen, to find a terrified Kurt, who's trying to make a sound through his dry throat. Blaine sinks down on his knees in front of the couch again. Kurt's cat ears are pointing towards the sound of the kettle. Blaine smiles softly. "Kurt." He says.

The ears move a bit, but remain somewhere in the middle, between the kitchen and Blaine. Another soft mewing is sounding from Kurt's pink lips. Blaine reaches out, but doesn't touch Kurt yet. "May I?" He asks softly. Kurt stares at him, eyes wide. Then he nods and Blaine carefully touches Kurt's hand. "Don't be scared. I'm boiling water for your tea, that's the sound you're hearing. You're probably not used to having a lot of different sounds around you, but it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe." He whispers, attempting to calm Kurt down with his voice. "Breathe, Kurt. I'm going to go make you that tea now, alright? Just stay here and try to relax a bit. You're free and you have time to learn to talk and walk again. I won't force you into anything. I just.. I needed to get you out of that place."

Kurt's small, pink tongue appears for a second, to wet his equally pink lips. Blaine is distracted for a moment, but then quickly blinks and retreats his hand, getting back up again. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" He wait for Kurt to nod in understanding and then walks back to the kitchen to pour the water into two teacups. He adds the honey, stirs and then puts in the teabags. With the cups in his hands, he carefully returns to the living room. He puts the cups down on the coffee table and slowly lets himself sit down next to Kurt, at a short distance, so he doesn't scare the boy away. Kurt curls up a bit more, shifting away from Blaine, his eyes focused and alert. Blaine just smiles at him and takes the teabags out of the cups.

Kurt now looks at the tea with curious eyes, his ears pointing forward again. He tilts his head to the side, an action that makes Blaine melt, because it's so adorable. "That's our tea, Kurt. I put honey in it, as I promised. I hope you'll like it." Kurt shifts forward, slowly reaching out to the cups, staring at them as if he expects the cups to attack him. Blaine carefully touches Kurt's arm. "No, no. It's still really hot. You can't drink it yet. Do you want some water?" At the mention of water, Blaine has all of Kurt's attention again – his eyes are wide and pleading and another mewl tries to make its way through his dry throat. "I take it you like water." Blaine says, laughing softly. Kurt first glares at him, then looks away and nods.

Blaine gets Kurt some water from the kitchen and hands him the glass. Kurt holds it as if it's about to explode. He eyes the glass, sniffs the water and then experimentally sticks out his tongue and laps some water out of the glass. Blaine blinks, again distracted by Kurt's tongue, which looks pointy and cat-like, but soft. Blaine wonders how Kurt can drink like a cat, while missing the small hooks a normal cat has to help him drink the water. After a minute, Blaine finds out that Kurt actually can't really drink like this at all. He's desperately sticking his tongue into the glass, whimpering and mewling, but not getting much out of it. Blaine wraps his hands around Kurt's, which are wrapped around the glass. "Here, I'll show you." Kurt lets Blaine take the glass from his fingers and watches while Blaine drinks a few sips of water. He quickly reaches out to the glass again, apparently scared Blaine will drink all of his water.

Blaine watches how Kurt tries to drink again, but he's spilling most of the water down his chin. He notices how Kurt gets upset and annoyed with himself. "Wait, I know something that might work." He tells the boy. He gets up and gets Kurt a straw from the kitchen. He places it into the glass. "Here, you can suck on it. Slowly, don't choke on it." Kurt does as Blaine tells him and his eyes widen as he actually feels the water in his mouth. The glass is empty in a matter of seconds and Kurt is panting slightly, looking at Blaine with pleading eyes again. "You want more?" Blaine asks. Kurt swallows, clears his throat, frowns and then breathes a "Yes," followed by a slightly louder "please.".

Even though Kurt's voice still sounds raw and trembles a bit, Blaine is taken aback by the unusually high voice. He wants to blame it on the fact that it hasn't been used for so long, but then mentally hits himself, because it doesn't matter if Kurt has a high voice or not. He gets up and refills the glass with water. When he hands it back to Kurt, he quickly downs that one too. There's a weird noise coming from Kurt's throat now and it takes a moment until Blaine realises Kurt is purring. He puts the empty glass on the table and smiles at the boy, who is wiggling his ears. Then, before he knows what's happening, Kurt has moved closer and is now curled up against Blaine, who can't resist the urge to softly stroke his chestnut hair. He frowns at the feeling of Kurt's hair, which feels a bit unkempt and dry. He makes a mental note to prepare a bath, before he's distracted by Kurt's purring growing louder.

Before Blaine can process it, Kurt is licking his neck and moving onto his lap, making himself comfortable. A soft groan escapes his lips before he can stop it. Still, it doesn't feel completely right. Kurt has only been with him for about an hour now and he's not going to make use of the fact that Kurt is a pet. So he doesn't react to the licking and softly pushes him away instead. "Hey, I think you can drink your tea now." Kurt looks up, his expression confused. "You bought me."

Blaine frowns. "Yes." Kurt shifts a bit on his lap. "I know why.. people buy us. You want us to- to pleasure you. _.. Sex_.." The word sounds strange from Kurt's lips – and not just because it's still rough – and Blaine doesn't even want to hear it right now. He shakes his head. "Kurt, listen to me. I know there are a lot of people who do that, yes. But I'm not like them. I didn't get you out of there for- for sex. I wanted to give you a home. That place, it looks horrible, Kurt. I'm so sorry you were stuck in there for _a year_. I just- I'm a good person, Kurt. I would never use you, hurt you or lock you up. I've got plenty of food and water and I'm planning to spoil you, because you deserve so much better than that place."

At the sound of the word 'food', Kurt's stomach growls loudly. With an embarrassed blush, Kurt wraps his tail around his body again. "Sorry." He mumbles. Blaine shakes his head. "It's okay. You probably didn't get much to eat. You're really thin." He replies. Kurt shrugs and looks away, but Blaine easily lifts him up and puts him back down on the couch, next to him. "Wait here, I'll go see what I can make us. I haven't had any dinner yet, either." Kurt nods slowly and lets his eyes focus on the TV screen again. Blaine takes the straw from the empty glass and puts it into the teacup. He carefully hands it to Kurt, before he, once again, makes his way to the kitchen. Once he's there, he lets out a small sigh.

He's really glad that Kurt seems to be relaxing a bit, though he's not sure how to deal with Kurt thinking he needs to, well, _pleasure_ Blaine. Give him sex. Sure, Kurt is beautiful and adorable and his tongue is quite distracting, but Blaine doesn't want to instantly ruin their relationship by turning Kurt into his sex pet. Even though Kurt seems to like him, he doesn't want it to be forced or this soon. Call Blaine a silly romantic, but he doesn't believe in good sex when there are no feelings involved. So he will see if he and Kurt can fall in love or not. It doesn't matter if they don't. He's glad he saved the gorgeous boy from the terrible shelter and gave him a chance to a better life.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Review! =D**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So many reviews ; w ;**  
**You guys are amazing, oh God. I love you all!**  
**_Jay Li Matsuda_: Hehe, I tend to change my writing style every chapter, but you're right. Even though Kurt had about 2 lines in the previous chapter, I have made the dialogues clearer in this chapter. Hope this is alright now!**  
**Thank you all so much for the sweet comments! Yes, Kurt is positively adorable and very straightforward xD  
Enjoy the new chapter! Fluff and adorable kittens ahead. **

* * *

Blaine decides to make Kurt something special and big, because the boy looks really hungry and Blaine really wants to spoil him a bit. He creates his own pizza – throwing a lot of fish on it, since Kurt will probably like that; he's half cat after all – and returns with a smile, while the pizza is baking in the oven. He won't admit it to Kurt yet, but he want to deserve the boy's affection and he wants to be a good owner. Not that he wants to treat Kurt like a pet, but since he bought the hybrid, he technically owns him and he wants to do a good job. He isn't sure how to tell his colleagues and friends yet, but there's no rush – his next workday is on Monday, so he has the whole weekend to help Kurt getting used to his house, before he leaves him alone. Hopefully by the end of the weekend, Kurt is able to walk again, so he can grab some food when he's hungry, instead of having to wait for Blaine to get back home.

When he returns to Kurt, he lets himself fall down on the couch again and takes the remote to switch to the news. It's not particularly interesting, but Blaine feels like he needs to keep up with the rest of the world. It's all war and crime and he feels Kurt shiver next to him. He turns his gaze towards the boy and notices he's staring at the images on the TV in horror. Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulders, allowing him to curl up against Blaine and hide his face in his chest. His ears are slightly tilted backwards, but not in an angry way. He mainly just looks upset and scared. Blaine guesses he hasn't been informed with world news for months, if not years. If he ever saw the news at all.

So he softly pets Kurt's hair again, taking in his scent, even though it's hard to get to know Kurt's real scent, because the smell of the shelter is clinging to his clothes and hair. He checks his watch; the pizza isn't done for another 30 minutes. He slowly lifts Kurt's chin to make him look at Blaine. "Hey, Kurt? Shall I make a bath ready for you? Get that terrible smell off of your body?"

Kurt blinks, his eyes wide. "Don't like water." He replies softly, shifting away from Blaine. Blaine frowns and pulls Kurt back, earning a disagreeing hiss.

"Kurt, you need to wash yourself." He says gently. Kurt shakes his head and sticks out his tongue.

"I can wash myself." He says, before licking his hand and rubbing it against his cheek. Blaine blinks and then shakes his head in disbelief.

"No, Kurt. A real bath. For humans. You'll like it."

"No, no, please, it's cold and I can't breath and- and- Please, I'll do anything. I'll sleep outside."

Blaine stares at Kurt, feeling confused. "Cold? No, Kurt. A warm bath. With bubbles, if you want."

"B-Bubbles?"

"Bubbles." Blaine confirms with a smile. He touches the tip of Kurt's nose with his finger, making Kurt purr softly. "I'll show you how nice I can make a bath."

He lifts Kurt up in his arms and takes him upstairs to the first floor. He sets him down gently on the closed toilet lid and turns on the water of his bathtub. Blaine loves his bath, but he rarely uses it. Showering goes a lot quicker and baths make him lazy and since he almost always showers in the morning, taking a bath isn't an option. He could easily fall asleep and turn up late at work.

His bathtub is big and spacey, it could easily fit two adults. Blaine is glad he decided to purchase a shower and a bath, because Kurt isn't able to stand yet and it's easier to relax in a bathtub, than when Blaine would have to hold him up underneath the shower. He doesn't know why Kurt associates a bath with cold water and not being able to breathe and figures he doesn't even want to know what they did to the poor boy at the shelter. Judging from his physical condition, they didn't treat him well. It's a treatment not even a normal animal deserves. And someone as precious as a hybrid – as Kurt – deserved so much more.

After checking the temperature of the water for about five times, to make sure it isn't too hot or too cold, he adds some sweet smelling bath salt and then turns to Kurt. "It's all yours. You can put your clothes in the laundry basket and you can lay my coat over there. Call me if you need anything."

He turns around and takes a step towards the door, when Kurt calls his name. "Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine turns around. "Kurt, call me Blaine, okay? What is it, my kitten?"

Kurt blushes and bites his lip. "I- I can't stand."

Blaine resists the urge to slap himself. "Right, I'm sorry. I- I just wanted to give you some privacy."

Kurt stares at him with wide eyes, but doesn't say anything. Blaine walks over to Kurt and pulls him carefully onto his legs, holding him up with his hands wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist. The boy barely weights anything, so he doesn't need much more to keep him up. He walks around Kurt and holds him from behind. With one hand, he carefully slips the coat from Kurt's thin shoulders. He lays the piece of clothing down on the toilet. "I'll close my eyes okay? You take off your pants and underwear and tell me when you're ready. I won't look."

He closes his eyes and feels the slow, clumsy movements of Kurt struggling with the buttons on his jeans. The end of his tail brushes against Blaine's face, tickling him softly. He helps Kurt slightly with pushing the jeans down, though he keeps his eyes closed. As soon as Kurt has stepped out of the jeans, he softly nudges Blaine.

"I'm done." He breathes, sounding shy.

Blaine opens his eyes. "What about your under- _Oh._"

He couldn't help but look down, noticing Kurt isn't wearing underwear underneath his jeans. He's not even wearing socks. Blaine feels a blush creep up his cheeks and bites down hard on his bottom lip, refusing to allow himself to stare at Kurt's body. The boy is quite beautiful, apart from obviously being somewhat underweight – His pale skin contrasts beautifully against the chestnut hair and fur on his ears and elegant tail. The hardest thing to do is to not stare at Kurt's ass. Or touch it, for that matter.

Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine, his cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment and his eyes look scared. Blaine smiles at him and presses a soft kiss on top of Kurt's head. "You're gorgeous, Kurt. Come, let's get you in my warm bath." He says gently.

Kurt still looks uncertain, so Blaine takes his hand and slowly bends them over, letting their joined hands touch the water. Kurt jerks his hand back in surprise, but then carefully touches the water again. "It's warm." He almost whispers. Blaine nods with a bright smile and presses a loving kiss in Kurt's neck.

He helps Kurt step into the tub, the boy's thin legs trembling as he moves them, but he's able to keep himself up with the help of Blaine's strong arms, which are securely wrapped around his tiny waist. Once Kurt is settled on the bottom of the tub, surrounded by bubbles and the sweet scent of the bath salt, Blaine can allow himself to look at Kurt again. His lower body is completely hidden underneath the white, foamy bubbles. He checks his watch again. Fifteen minutes left.

"How does that feel?" He asks Kurt, smiling encouragingly at the boy, who is staring at the foam with pure fascination and curiosity. He slowly reaches out a hand and pokes into the white substance with his finger. It takes a moment until Blaine's question reaches him.

"It's warm." He replies with a happy smile, his gaze sliding back to Blaine. Even in the bright light of the bathroom, Blaine still can't figure out the color of Kurt's eyes. One moment they look grey, the other they're a bright blue. They remind Blaine of the sea, the way they change color. It makes him feel good to see Kurt smile like that, after how miserable he looked at the shelter. Then he couldn't look away, but he feels like he could look at a smiling Kurt for the rest of his life.

He checks his watch again. About five minutes left. He gets up and hands Kurt a rubber duck. "Here, this is Henry. I think he likes you."

"Mr- Blaine.. This is a- a toy."

"Yes, it is. But it's not a crime to play with toys, no matter what age you are." Blaine replies playfully. "I'm going to get our dinner out of the oven and I'll bring it up here to eat, alright?"

Kurt nods, not completely focused, because he's watching the duck float on the bubbles with wide eyes. "He can swim." He breathes, more to himself than to Blaine, it seems.

Blaine laughs softly and pets Kurt's head. "I'll be right back, kitten."

He returns to the kitchen and takes the pizza out of the oven. After cutting it up in slices, he places them on a plate and takes it with him to the bathroom, where Kurt is mumbling to the duck. He sets down the plate on the lid of the laundry basket. The sound of Kurt's stomach growling fills the room. Blaine grins at the hungry look in Kurt's eyes, who is staring at the plate.

"What's that? It smells so, so good."

"It's a pizza."

"What? What flavor is that?"

Blaine frowns. "Er.. Pizza flavor?" He replies, confused.

"It's not dog food, is it?" Kurt asks softly.

"What? No, of course not. It's human food."

"Human food? I can eat human food?" There's a hint of disbelief in Kurt's voice, turning Blaine's heart cold. Kurt had been living off of animal food? How was that even possible?

"Yes. Yes, my kitten. You can have all the human food you want." He quickly assures Kurt, who is looking at him with wide eyes once again. His tail is wiggling slowly from one side to the other, like a cat's tail does when he's focusing on his prey, preparing to attack. Blaine watches Kurt curiously and then hands him a towel to dry his hands. As soon as Kurt is holding a piece of pizza, he suddenly looks less excited and more suspicious.

"It looks weird."

Blaine smiles and takes a slice for himself, taking a bite, chewing and swallowing, before smiling at Kurt. "See? You can eat it."

Kurt sniffs at the food and then takes a small, experimental bite. "Fish." He then says, his eyes widening. Blaine chuckles.

"Yes. For my kitten." He says gently. Kurt looks up and catches his eyes again.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Will- Will you.. get in too?"

Blaine blinks, not having expected the question. "Do you want that?"

"Yes.. I'd.. I'd like that. It's really nice, this bath." Kurt says shyly.

With a weak nod, Blaine gets up and pulls his shirt over his head. A small gasp comes from Kurt's lips.

"What's wrong?" He instantly asks, the shirt still in his hands.

"You- Your muscles." Kurt breathes, his voice almost sounding like adoration. Blaine blushes heavily.

"They're not that special." He mumbles, looking down as he continues with his black pants. He unbuttons and unzips them and lets them slide down. He steps out of the pants and lays them on top of Kurt's clothes. He'll put them in the laundry when the pizza is finished. Suddenly feeling highly self-conscious with his body, he keeps his fingers hooked underneath the elastic of his boxers for a moment, before he gathers up the courage to push them down. He quickly steps into the bath, letting his body disappear underneath the white, just like Kurt's.

After the short distraction of Blaine's body, Kurt has begun eating again, letting out soft groans of pleasure with every bite, making Blaine very, very glad his lower body is safely hidden underneath a thick layer of bubbles. Kurt eats about a quarter of the pizza, before he tells Blaine his stomach is starting to hurt. Apparently he's not used to getting a lot of food, because he's feeling full really quickly. So Blaine eats half of the pizza and leaves the remaining quarter, hoping that Kurt might feel hungry later again, so he can eat enough, instead if the tiny portion he has eaten now.

Kurt is purring again and has draped his thin arms over the side of the tub, lazily resting his head on them, his eyes closed, the content purr slowly growing softer. Blaine realises Kurt is falling asleep. A loving smile appears on his face. But Kurt's can't sleep in the bath and he isn't done washing him yet. So he makes Kurt's hair wet and rubs in some shampoo, the purring instantly getting louder again while he massages Kurt's scalp. As he rubs Kurt's ears, the purring turns into soft groaning. Blaine remembers noticing Kurt protecting his ears against the cold, concluding they're sensitive.

With fascination, he lets his fingers follow the contours of the triangle shaped ears. They feel soft and warm. Blaine still needs to get used to them – he isn't exactly surrounded by people with cat ears every day. But they suit Kurt really well and Blaine thinks they're one of the parts he loves most of Kurt's body. Wait, why was he inspecting Kurt's body?

His fingers keep trailing the ears, causing Kurt to mewl softly in response. Blaine realises his actions are getting dangerous, especially considering that Kurt still seems to think he needs to serve as a sex slave for Blaine. But it feels so natural to caress the boy like this.

Kurt opens his eyes and turns his head in Blaine's direction. His pupils are blown slightly and his cheeks are flushed. Blaine doesn't really know how to react on this image of Kurt – innocent but dirty in some insane way.

Kurt moves closer, apparently attempting to crawl onto his lap again, using the side of the tub for support. Blaine is frozen at the spot as he watching the boy getting closer, feels his legs tangle up with his own. The soft tail brushes against his thigh and he involuntarily lets out a moan in surprise. This seems to be all Kurt needed, because before Blaine can register what's happening, Kurt's soft, full lips are pressed against his own.

* * *

**AN: For some reason these chapters keep on getting longer. There's just so much inspiration circling in my head and I hope I didn't make things go too fast, though I can promise that Blaine won't take advantage of the situation. Just so you know xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, I'm so, so sorry for the wait, I'm just having a writer's block here and I wanted to update my other fic first, but it was just all wrong! This chapter is rather short, but I needed to write something, just to get into writing again. I hope you'll still like it.**  
**I'm so happy with all the reviews. It's insane, but I love them. They're so many, oh God.**  
**MagicalFantasie: Kurt ages like normal humans, because it would be slightly awkward if he aged like a cat. That would be weird for Blaine xD**  
**I hope this update is okay. I promise this is all sweet fluff, no haste! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

For a moment, Blaine is paralyzed by the soft lips that are pushing against his own. Then realization hits him and he instantly pushes Kurt off of his lap. "Kurt! What are you doing?"

The boy looks up at him through wet eyelashes, a guilty look on his face. "Kissing Blaine." He replies softly. He seems to think it's completely normal or necessary. Blaine shakes his head.

"Kurt, you can't just kiss people, alright? Kisses are for lovers, not for pets. I don't know what they told you, but this isn't right, okay?"

Kurt looks hurt and confused at the same time. "But I- Blaine treats me well." He whispers, still staring into Blaine's eyes. Blaine merely pets Kurt's head and softly scratches behind his ears, earning a soft purr.

"Kitten, there is so much you need to learn." He softly lifts Kurt's chin with his index finger. "Don't do that anymore, okay?" He asks gently. Kurt nods, hanging his head afterwards. Blaine smiles slightly and nudges the boy. "Hey, let me wash your hair. Turn around."

Kurt does as Blaine tells him and turns around in the tub, easily fitting in between Blaine's legs. He curls up as Blaine wets his hair and shivers when Blaine starts to massage the shampoo into it. The sweet scent of the shampoo, and movements from Blaine's fingers, seem to make him sleepy once again, because he's purring softly, but he's slowly falling backwards, against Blaine's chest. Blaine smiles and washes out the shampoo, now putting in conditioner. He wants to take special care of the hybrid. While he lets the conditioner work into Kurt's chestnut hair, he washes his own dark curls, only using shampoo for himself.

As soon as he's finished with his hair, he takes a bottle of soap and silently washes Kurt's pale body, avoiding any.. _intimate_parts. He does offer a very sleepy Kurt some soap to take care of those parts, a blush on his face as he explains what to do with it. He's very glad that Kurt doesn't look at him, but quietly does as he's told. It's obvious to Blaine that Kurt isn't too bothered by Blaine seeing his body and he doesn't really want to know why. His hate towards the shelter is growing with every detail he learns about Kurt.

He washes his own body with soap, rinses the conditioner out of Kurt's hair and then decides he should get the boy out of the tub and into clothes, before he really falls asleep. So he gets up, wraps a towel around his waist and tells Kurt he'll be right back. He then walks to his guest room, where he already put down a stack of pyjamas. He wanted to get clothes too, but since he wasn't sure about the gender of the pet he would pick, he hasn't been able to yet. He picks a pair of soft, light blue, comfortable pyjamas, that he knows will look good with Kurt's eyes. He mentally kicks himself for caring about that.

He makes a short stop at his own bedroom, quickly drying himself off and putting on his own pyjamas. Then he returns to the bathroom to help Kurt out of the tub. He's surprised to find Kurt half standing, his thin legs trembling. He's holding himself up on the edge of the bathtub and his teeth are clenched, concentration and frustration visible on his face. Blaine quickly approaches him, terrified that the boy will fall and hurt himself.

"Come, Kurt." He says gently, while he wraps a towel around Kurt's body. Then he slips his arms around the slim waist and lifts him out of the bath, ignoring the soft protests from the other, claiming he can do it himself. He allows Kurt to hold himself up with help from the sink, while he carefully dries the hybrid off, trying to not think too much about the fact that he's basically been touching another boy the entire evening. Blaine knows he's gay and he couldn't pick between a boy or a girl because both would be pretty awkward in the end, so he decided to just go for the pet that gave him a feeling that was different from the others. This obviously happened to be Kurt.

He helps Kurt into a pair of clean boxers and the pyjamas, looking up in surprise as the boy softly sneezes. "Are you okay?" He instantly asks, worried. Kurt shrugs and closes his eyes, his body leaning on Blaine now. Blaine lays a hand on Kurt's forehead. "Honey, I think you have a fever. Let's get you into bed, alright?" He lifts Kurt up in his arms. The half cat doesn't even complain. He's only yawning and presses himself against Blaine's chest for heat. Blaine subconsciously pulls him a bit closer. He lays Kurt down in the guest room, tucking him in gently in the soft bed. Kurt automatically curls up into a ball, his fingers clenching the sheets.

"Feels so soft." He mumbles, sounding sleepy. Blaine smiles and presses a soft kiss on Kurt's warm forehead.

"Goodnight, Kurt. If you need anything, just call, okay? I'm in the room right next to this one."

Kurt half nods, apparently exhausted, and Blaine brushes his fingers through the boy's still wet hair. A soft purr is audible, but Kurt seems to be asleep already, his breathing louder and evened out. Blaine walks to the door, glances at the sleeping figure one more time and then goes to his own bedroom, leaving both doors open so he will be able to hear Kurt sooner if he calls him. He groans as he realizes he forgot to brush his and Kurt's teeth, but he doesn't want to wake up the boy, so he shuffles back to the bathroom by himself to brush his own teeth. Then he gets into his bed, quickly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Blaine is woken up a few hours later (which he notices as he glances at the alarm clock on his night stand) by the sound of stumbling and soft hissing. It takes about a minute for him to remember Kurt's presence, first scared someone broke into his house. He gets up quickly, flipping on the light and making his way to the small boy, who is crawling in the middle of the hallway, apparently on his way to the bathroom. He freezes as Blaine turns on the light.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Blaine asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes and moving closer to Kurt who looks at him like a deer in headlights. When Blaine reaches the boy, he kneels down, since Kurt is also on his hands and knees and he doesn't want to scare him.

"I- I have to use the bathroom." Kurt's voice sounds high, but small and still a bit raspy.

"Oh.." Blaine says, feeling a bit stupid for getting all worried, even though Kurt seems to look paler than before. "Are you okay?" He adds, automatically. Kurt looks away, his body trembling. "Hey.. Hey, kitten.. What's wrong?"

Kurt presses his lips together, the color completely drained from his face now. When he starts to heave, Blaine instantly understands _why _he's on his way to the bathroom. He acts quickly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and dragging him the last few meters to the toilet, reaching it just in time. He rubs soothing circles across Kurt's back, trying to comfort the boy as he empties his stomach into the toilet bowl. Then he gives him a glass of water, at which Kurt stares.

"Right.. I'll be right back." Blaine quickly runs downstairs, grabbing a new straw from the kitchen and returning to Kurt to help him rinse his mouth and drink some water. As soon as the boy is finished, he looks up at Blaine, a mixture of guilt and gratitude on his face. Blaine brushes his fingers through Kurt's soft, chestnut hair. "It's okay. Let's get you back into bed."

He lifts up the boy in his arms once again and carries him back to the guest room. As they reach the door, Kurt starts to protest with a soft hiss. Blaine frowns and looks down at the boy. "What's wrong?"

Kurt bites his lip and looks away for a moment. Then his blue eyes lock with Blaine's hazel ones again. "Can I sleep with you? I'm used to having the other pets around me, even if it was dark and it was scary, I knew I wasn't alone." He breathes, almost shyly.

Blaine hesitates for a moment. It's not that he doesn't want Kurt sleeping in his bed, but he is actually used to sleeping alone and he tends to sprawl himself all over the twin bed like an octopus. Still, he can't refuse the adorable figure in his arms and he continues walking, taking Kurt with him to his own room, where he puts him down on the bed. As soon as he has the boy tucked in, warm and comfortable, he get in on the other side. "Wake me if you feel sick again, okay?" He asks gently. "I will help you to the bathroom. It's easier."

Kurt nods, still looking a bit guilty. Blaine pets his hair to comfort him. "Sleep, kitten." Kurt nods again, closing his eyes. Kurt's tail softly brushes past Blaine's hand and he smiles. Then he closes his tired eyes and half registers Kurt curling up against his body before he falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, I am so, so, so sorry for the delay of MONTHS. I was having problems with life and writer's block and I took ages on writing this chapter. But I didn't want to mess up my story by giving you something half-assed. Especially not with the amazing reviews I have gotten from you guys. So, I hope you can forgive me for the insanely long wait. I'm so sorry. I don't think there were any questions, so here's the chapter. Again, I'm so terribly sorry for the wait. You can all slap me. Really hard. Anyone who is still with me: Thank you so much. I love you all.**

* * *

When Blaine wakes up, it's from something soft tickling against his jaw. He looks down and notices it's one of Kurt's cat ears that is moving. The boy's warm body is pressed against his own, curled up with one arm and one leg wrapped around Blaine's waist. Kurt appears to be flexible too.

He blinks and rubs his eyes, a motion that makes Kurt stir in his sleep and mewl softly. Blaine smiles as he looks down at the adorable boy. He still can't believe someone as beautiful as Kurt really exists and after the bath, he looks even prettier. The pale, flawless, porcelain colored skin, the soft chestnut hair, the long lashes and his, now closed, gorgeous eyes that keep changing color. In combination with the soft ears and tail, Blaine is positive that Kurt is the most beautiful person on the planet. No, in the entire universe. And he owns Kurt. It makes him feel invincible.

Kurt then yawns and licks his lips with his pink tongue, before he looks up through half-closed eyes, still looking sleepy. "Blaine.." He mumbles, as if he confirms Blaine's identity to himself.

Blaine nods and strokes Kurt's cheek affectionately. "Good morning, beautiful. Did my kitten sleep well?"

Kurt blushes and hides his face in Blaine's arm, Blaine almost swears he feels the boy's heartbeat speeding up. He's pressed so close, he wouldn't be surprised if he really did feel it right. He just doesn't understand Kurt's reaction.

"You didn't?" He asks, a bit worried. What if Kurt got sick again and he wasn't there to hold him?

Kurt looks up through his long lashes and smiles. "I did." He bites his lip and his smile gets a bit wider. "Blaine called me beautiful."

Blaine blinks and then kisses the top of Kurt's head. "That's because you are, my kitten." He tickles the boy behind his ears, making him purr. "You like that, hmm?"

Kurt nods and moves in closer, his front pressing against Blaine's side. He's pawing a bit at Blaine's shirt, clenching and unclenching the fabric between his fingers. Blaine smiles and continues scratching Kurt's head, closing his eyes again. He feels a bit lazy, but it's so comfortable to just lie there with Kurt, he doesn't feel like getting up. That is, until Kurt's stomach growls and Blaine remembers his duty to feed the boy.

He forces himself to sit up, pulling Kurt with him, as he's still clinging to Blaine. The hybrid mewls sleepily and yawns. Blaine smiles at him and pets his head. "Let me make some breakfast. You want to stay here or come with me?"

Kurt blinks and stares at Blaine, apparently needing some time to process the question. "With Blaine, please." He then says softly.

Blaine gets up and walks to the other side of the bed to pick Kurt up, but the boy is faster and is already attempting to stand up by himself. Blaine forces himself to stand back and let Kurt try. He doesn't want to make the hybrid feel like he thinks he's weak. Still, he stays close enough to be able to catch him if he has to. The boy has pushed himself up with some help from the bed and is standing a bit wobbly on his feet. When he manages to find some kind of balance, he looks up and smiles proudly at Blaine. He then tries to take a step, but seems to completely lose his balance with that action, because Blaine can catch him just in time before he can fall to the floor. Kurt whines softly in disappointment, but Blaine soothingly pets his head.

"You'll be able to walk soon, baby. I'm certain. Don't worry, okay? I'll help you." He mumbles into Kurt's ear. The boy nods a bit weakly and Blaine presses a kiss on the top of his head. "You'll be fine."

He lifts Kurt easily up in his arms and carries him to the kitchen, where he sets him down on a chair at the big table. He rarely uses the table, only when he has friends over. Actually, Blaine's house was way too big for one person, so it's good to have someone else with him. It feels a lot less lonely too and Blaine likes taking care of the hybrid. It gives him a new purpose in life.

He sits down next to Kurt for a moment and pets his head. "What do you want to eat, Kurt?" He asks gently. The boy blinks and stares down into his lap, while he shrugs. "What do you like, baby?" He urges softly.

Kurt looks up again. "I like milk." He says.

Blaine can't hold back a smile, because of course Kurt likes milk. He thinks for a moment and then gets up. He takes a bowl and puts some honey cereal in it. Then he pours in the milk, adding some extra to spoil Kurt. He puts the bowl down in front of Kurt and lays down a spoon for him. "Here, try this."

Kurt stares at the spoon as if it's an alien object and Blaine sighs. "I'm guessing you haven't seen a spoon before."

Kurt shrugs. "Don't remember." He says.

Blaine wants to ask further, but isn't sure how long the story will be and he wants Kurt to eat first. So he picks up the spoon and scoops up a bite of cereal with milk, slowly lifting it to Kurt's lips. "It's okay. Open your mouth, kitten."

Kurt seems to hesitate, eyes shifting between the spoon and Blaine's face, before he slowly opens his mouth. Blaine gently pushes the spoon past his lips, onto his tongue. Kurt's lips close around the spoon and Blaine pulls it back, successfully feeding Kurt his first bite. "Good boy." He praises him, earning a smile from the boy while he chews and swallows his cereal.

He hopes Kurt doesn't mind it too much to be treated like a kid. It's just so easy to get into the parenting role, when the boy acts like this - not knowing what a spoon is or a pizza and everything. And he doesn't mind helping him with everything, even if it means having to help him get dressed every day. Though he isn't sure Kurt will enjoy being dependent on Blaine.

He keeps feeding Kurt until the bowl is empty, even using the spoon to feed him the milk, smiling at the small noises Kurt makes in respond to the taste. He's mewling happily, purring loudly, and keeps licking his lips, even after Blaine has finished feeding him. Blaine then puts the bowl away and makes himself some bread, while he keeps glancing at Kurt every now and then to make sure he's okay. The hybrid is sitting on the chair, unmoving, his eyes glazed over and sometimes sliding closed.

It looks like milk makes Kurt sleepy and Blaine makes a mental note that warm milk should work perfectly if Kurt ever has trouble sleeping.

Once he has finished preparing his bread, he joins Kurt at the table again. The boy looks adorable, eyes almost completely black and wide, pink tongue lapping across his lips in search for left over milk, small yawns disturbing this.

"Hey, sleepyhead. We're not going to sleep again, are we, kitten?" Blaine asks teasingly. Kurt blinks and slowly turns his gaze to Blaine, who can only smile at the hybrid.

Kurt shakes his head and quietly watches while Blaine eats his breakfast. Once Blaine is finished eating, he cleans up the table and lifts Kurt up again, taking him to the living room. He sets the boy down on the couch and sits down next to him. "Is there anything you really like to do, Kurt?" He asks the boy, curious to hear about Kurt's interests.

Kurt closes his eyes and is quiet for a moment. Blaine wants to check whether he has fallen asleep or not when the high voice speaks up again. "I like listening to stories. My mother used to read to me, before she died."

There's a silence and Blaine isn't sure what to say. The man at the shelter had told him Kurt's parents were probably dead, but to have it confirmed, at least for one parent, made his heart ache.

"I also like flowers and singing." Kurt then continues. Blaine guesses the boy thinks he was waiting for more. "And I like tea now." He looks up at Blaine and smiles a bit shyly.

Blaine reaches out and brushes his fingers through the soft, chestnut hair, softly tickling Kurt's ears. "That's good to hear, kitten. Then we will definitely drink some more today." He replies gently. "Now, I do happen to like singing a lot too, but I was planning to get you to feel a bit more comfortable. So I thought we could bake some cookies together." He sends Kurt a wink. "We can sing while we make them and drink some tea when they're done."

Kurt nods excitedly and Blaine has to laugh softly at how awake he suddenly looks again. "Alright, let's get us dressed first, don't you think?" He teasingly tickles Kurt's side and the boy squirms, giggling softly.

As Blaine wants to get up again, Kurt grabs his sleeve. Blaine frowns and tilts his head to the side, while looking at the boy. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to get tired of having to carry me everywhere." Kurt says in a small voice.

Blaine shakes his head. "Honey, it's okay. You can't walk yet, but you will be able to soon, so it's only temporary, right? And you're not heavy at all, so it's no problem, I promise." He's silent for a moment and then reaches out his hand. "Want to try to stand again?"

Kurt nods and slowly takes his hand. Blaine is still surprised at how soft Kurt's hand feels against his own roughened fingers. Of course, playing his guitar had done most of that, but it is still strange to feel the difference. He gently pulls Kurt up on his feet, holding his hand until he's sure the boy is steady. Then he slowly lets go, giving Kurt space to stand by himself.

He watches how Kurt takes a small step, his eyes wide and focused, the tip of his tongue sticking out in his concentration. He carefully takes a step and Blaine takes a step backwards, letting Kurt walk towards him while he keeps a distance that is close enough to be able to catch Kurt in case he falls. The boy slowly walks towards Blaine, his legs trembling a bit, but apparently stable enough to carry his weight. Blaine will never again doubt the power of pizza.

When Blaine's back hits the wall, Kurt walks over to him and lets himself get pulled into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, kitten." He whispers happily into Kurt's ear.

Kurt is smiling and purring. "I can walk, Blaine." He replies happily, pressing himself against Blaine's slightly shorter body.

Blaine smiles back at him and presses a kiss on the top of his head. He can't help but smile wider as he notices Kurt's tail moving in the hybrid's excitement. "Yes, Kurt. I'm so glad to see you're getting stronger again." Even though it's unnecessary now, he still picks the boy up in his arms. He tells himself it's because Kurt obviously can't walk to stairs yet, but he really just enjoys having him close. Since he technically owns Kurt, he wants to make sure he's safe. "Let's get us both dressed now."

* * *

**AN: Yes, I will try to update soon again, instead of making you wait for months. I hope this was good enough to make up for the long wait. Ugh.**


End file.
